Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Eight Orbs is a video game released in 2011 for the Nintendo DS. It is another addition to the Mario & Luigi series. This game originally had a demo, but got cancelled. Story Cackletta has been reborn by Fawful. Cackletta's evil plan is to get back at Mario and Luigi, by caputuring Peach. Bowser has also thought of capturing Peach, so it doesn't go to well. Bowser fights Cackletta for Princess Peach, but Wario ends up taking her and running. Waluigi sets out sleeping gas and Cackletta, the Toad Guards and Bowser fall asleep. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are out on a vacation, on a whole different island called RaShack island. It starts to rain, lighting strikes and the eight orbs fall from the sky. The blue orb lands in the ocean, the red one lands on Volcano Ridge, the green one lands on top the castle, the yellow one lands on Foresaken Island, the brown one lands in Swishy Swamp. The pink one lands in Tropical Forest, the purple one lands in Creepy Cove and the black one lands on Exile Rock. It tumbles off, and a green suited Koopa races for it. Lighting still flashes, and Luigi is scared, while Mario is pacing. Everyone on the island has their houses locked to protect themselves against the lightning. The sage Moikai comes to Mario and Luigi, and tells them that they need to get the eight orbs and bring them back and place them in the correct spots. Meanwhile Cackletta and Bowser decide to work together to get back at Mario and capture Wario, Waluigi, and Peach. Meanwhile, Popple doesn't think he should work and punches a Toad in the face and runs to get back. A time warp appears and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi pop out. Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi come out too. Mario and Luigi then decide to take care of the bunch. Daisy is back at the lab with Professor E. Gadd, inventing a portal creator that can take people and/or things back and forward in time, little do they know, a portal has appeared with the babies in it - and they came out. Bosses *Larry Koopa: Larry koopa is the first boss, who appears on Ra Shack Island when Mario and Luigi reach the top of the island. *Popple: Popple is the second boss ran into. When escaping the forest, he knows were the second orb is. *King Volcanic: On the way to Volcano Ridge, Mario and Luigi spot a map on which they get and continue. Then, they duo meet king volcanic, holding the second orb. Once defeated, Mario and Luigi may enter Volcanic Ridge. *Birdo: Birdo is the third boss, who has a crush on Popple. *Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi: As playing as Baby Mario and Luigi, the two get into a fight with their baby rivals. *Tree Stump: The fifth and one of the simplest boss, the Bros. end up having to fight the tree stump while searching for the fourth orb. *Fawful: Fawful runs into Mario Luigi, when he, along with Cackletta and Bowser split up. He is fighting by himself *Boo Boo: Having no clue were the 5th orb is, you stumble across a creepy mansion at the roof is Boo Boo,The battle begins. *Baby Bowser: As Baby Mario and Baby Luigi pass through Swishy Swamp, they see Baby Bowser stuck in the swamp and get him out. Baby Bowser then battles the Bros. with a battle. *Swampomp: Back as Mario and Luigi, they get knowledge of Swishy Swamp and head there, finding the orb and Swampomp, and a trail of the babies. *Wario and Waluigi: Through the plains, Mario and Luigi find them, and a battle rages on. *Bowser: When finding out Bowser, Cackletta, and Fawful find out they had split up, Bowser is found, he admits defeat, during battle and runs off. *Chaos Trio: Toad fights these bosses in the game. *Cackle Dino: Peach fights this boss. *Dark Fawful: Being Bowser, he runs into Dark Fawful, on his way back to freedom. He breaks the alliance by fighting Fawful in his dark form. *Petey Piranha: Tropical Rainforests call for the sixth orb, and a boss. *Cackletta: Peach has to give up Cackletta being scared to battle her. Baby Peach comes in to help her older self and Cackletta goes off after the fight. *Creepster: Mario and Luigi must fight this boss for an orb. Bowser also fights this boss. *Giga Bowser: Bowser's altered form. Toad and Baby Peach must fight him. *Enraged Cakletta: Mario, Luigi, and their baby forms fight Cackletta in her enraged form. *Bowser, Cackletta, Wario, Waluigi: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad have to fight the four to regain the final orb and finish their adventure once and for all. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Bowser *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach NPCs *Sage Moikai *Stuffwell *Toadsworth *Monty Mole *Friendly Hammer Bros. *Professor E. Gadd *Kamek *Baby Bowser *Fawful *Winkles *Queen Bean *Prince Peasley *Thwomp *Cackletta *Popple *Baby Bowser *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Daisy *Daisy Gallery File:Baby_Mario_DDRPG.png|Baby Mario File:Baby_Luigi_DDRPG.png|Baby Luigi File:BabyBowserPiT.png|Baby Bowser M&LHO.png|Boxart 62px-SAGAMARIO.png|Mario Toad1.png|Toad 62px-SAGAlugi.png|Luigi 62px-SAGApeach.png|Peach M&LTEO:Logo.png|Game Logo M&L FRE Logo.png|French Logo M&LTHO Jap Logo.png|Japenese Logo Japan Boxart.png|Japan Boxart French Boxart PAL.png|French PAL Boxart Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games By Atmmachine11 Category:2011 Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games